glestfandomcom-20200213-history
Glest Advanced Engine
ago) |Row 2 title = Homepage: |Row 2 info = Homepage |Row 3 title = Downloads: |Row 3 info = Download List }} G'lest '''A'dvanced 'E'ngine ('''GAE) is a fork/modification of the R'eal '''T'ime 'S'trategy ('''RTS) game Glest. GAE may be downloaded here. History GAE was originally started by Daniel.Santos, as a desire to create a special engine for the then-work-in-progress, Four Path Magitech, and started with offering auto returning units and other small enhancements, growing to eventually try to accompany the four path magitech. When four path magitech was abandoned, it was later picked up as an alternative way to play glest, and now is an engine with its own unique mods which work specifically on GAE (namely, Military and Malevolent Rising). To date, it is still actively developed by the GAE team, who's current active members include Silnarm, Hailstone, and Yggdrasil. Features A list of features in GAE: *Only loads the factions used in a battle. *Unit effects and emanations. *Unit pets. *Shroud of darkness *Particles for skills and effects. *Support for water based units *Support for transport units *Teleport and cloaking skills *Massive amount of new Lua commands with a dedicated Lua console. *Improved unit levels system. *Improved pathfinding for units. *Subfactions *New GUI with tool tips and faction logos *Support for normal maps and shaders *Support for zipped mod files via Physfs *Patrol, guard and autorepair skills. *Multiple music tracks per faction. *Many general bug fixes and improvements. *Command queuing *Games can be saved and loaded Guide * The GAE Guide provides more of a guided tour through GAE's extended functionality * The trac wiki provides other valuable information about GAE. * The GAE Coding Conventions provides instructions for how to layout and modify/add code Compiling * Official Compile Guide Reference / Specification *The XML reference gives examples of XML pages and explanations in depth. *The GAE features examines each new GAE only feature in depth. *The GAE Lua reference provides details on the new Lua functions. *The GAE keymap reference provides details on setting hotkeys. Bugs *Bug Reporting * Bug Tracker Links * Glest Advanced Engine web forums (hosted on main Glest site) * Git repository * Bug / Feature Tracker * Sourceforge hosting GAE-based mods * Four path magitech: A faction mod extending upon the existing magitech, WIP. * Military: A fully built mod exclusive for GAE with many GAE features such as Patrolling, Guarding, tracking projectiles, and emanations. It was the first created complete mod for GAE. * Malevolent Rising: An RTS Game that is using GAE purely as an engine. Being recreated from scratch for a University Project. * Constellus: A sci-fi mod with two factions: the Crincillin Remnant and the Phorin Tribes. Currently a WIP project. * Project Green: A mod that aims to make GAE more like a real-time tactics game. It utilizes GAE's PhysFS capabilities for a smaller download size, as well as emanations and multi-production. WIP. * Japanese: While the Japanese mod was not produced with GAE in mind, a small secondary mod file allows it to run on GAE and also adds the GAE Patrol and Guard commands to armed units. Category:GAE